One Ring
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if the world of One Piece was inducted into the world of the War of Light?


Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Eiichiro Oda and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over One Piece and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

One Rings

By HVulpes

Prologue: Sapphire Serpents

Boa Hancock was feeling extremely sick as she felt the shooting pains in her heart, which had come to plague her overnight. Ever since the fight between her younger sisters and the Pirate Captain Monkey D. Luffy, where her sister had been trying to kill him and his protection the secret of the shame she shared with her younger siblings. Once the amazons of Kuja had left, she had arranged to give him an ultimatium which would show what she expected was his true male colours. Given a choice between saving the Kuja warrior who had tried to save him and his desire for transport off of the island, she expected the typical male option of selish desire.

Instantly he debased himself before her with much joyful bowing at her being willing to turn the warriors back to flesh from the stone she had made them. The true colours of this Luffy seem to show off a pure soul, which might explain why he had been not effected by her Mero Mero Devil Fruit which petrified any one with a lustful and selfish heart. She then took him into her palace and explain the mark he had seen, the shame of the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", a mark which meant she had been a slave and was less then human.

He offered to try and heal the mark off her... with his rings. Which brought up the strange case of the blue and green rings with the symbols resembling lanterns. He explain the power of the rings, able to control the various natural forces by power of the Green Light of Will and the Blue Light of Hope. He mentioned he was going to leave this island by flying, but the blue ring had told him to stay. Luffy commented the ring had shown him "real" future events, so he stayed and did what it told him.

The healing put her back, and then Elder Nyon had mentioned Monkey D. Luffy's attack on the Tenryubito which was backed up by Luffy's own comments on the events. She put it off to the next day... which was now and...

'I am sicker then before with the pains in my heart. Luffy is entering the building looking for my help. I must be strong before him, I must be strong.' Thought Hancock as she stood before him.

"Well, I need a favour. But are you sure you're okay, with your sickness and all?" asked Luffy as he moved before her.

"As though I would allow a mere disease to over come me!! " she commanded as she met with the other pirate captain, lying through her perfect teeth.

"The pirate from Whitebeard's crew who's going to be executed, he's called Ace and is actually my brother!! I really want to save him!! But a pirate ship won't make it in time and my ring says a surprise attack might be better then just going in light blaring... Please!! Would you board the Marine ship that's here to pick you up and take me to the Gaol where Ace is being held captive?!!! " asked the straw hatted young man, as it reminded her again of the trust he had for what he claimed were thinking rings.

Her sisters, watching at the windows began to shout like one, "What ridiculous nonsense is this?!!! Straw hat Luffy... Even after hearing about the hardships our sister has been through you ask her to return to that accursed "Holy" land?! You are truely terrible!!! "

"Show a man a little sympathy and he will try to squeeze anything and everything he can out of it...!" shouted her middle sister Sandersonia.

"There is a limit to how much our sister will put up with, you know!! She'll turn you to stone and drop you from the edge of the castle!! " said her sister Marigold, the youngest in the family.

Both cried out, "Do it, sister!!!! "

"You want me to respond to the call for the Shichibukai? If that is your request... Then I... Shall go wherever you may." she asked the straw hat man her junior feeling the heat on her cheeks as they reddened.

"All right!!! Thank you!!! Now I can..." he stopped as his pants started to jerk and twist as if something was trying to get out of it. Luffy shoved his hand down into his green, blue, white and black costume. He pulled out what looked like a little violet light before looking down to it and asking, "What do you want? I promised to find you a new.... wait... okay, if you want to do this... it's for you."

Luffy released the item, which was a violet ring with a star design on it. It floated before her and she could hear a voice in her mind which she seemed to come from the ring, "Boa Hancock of the Kuja Tribe of Earth. You have a great loss in your heart."

She stood shocked for a few mintutes before asking the ring, "What are you do you want?"

"I am waiting for your acceptance. Acceptance into the Star Sapphire corps, the protectors of the Violet Light of Love. You have a great loss which can be filled with love, but it must be willingly accepted or else it is corrupted with irrational and unexpected behviour . Blinding the one wielding it with it's brillance." said the ring to her, yet she wonder if others heard it as well.

"Why should I join your 'corp' when I am an Emperess among my people? What could you give me that my own people or anyone else might give me because I am so beautiful? "

"I can fill the hole in your heart and in the heart of your sisters with love. I can give your tribal sisters the means to protect this island from the world government with anything which can be imagined and powered by love. I can... help you win the love of Monkey D. Luffy. It will be hard as Luffy's heart is not know to respond to romantic love, only a strong love of friendship and adventure, but it is not impossible for one determined as you for love." spoke the ring as it made a deal for her, one which became harder and harder resist.

"I agree if you keep your promises." she said as the ring slipped itself on her finger and covered her with crystal. For minutes she was bathed in love and gained the understanding of the rings history and power. Then she bursted out as she took a new form with new powers.

She wore what looked like a crown on her head with a diamond like shape in the middle with a band joining it so it moved down and circled her eyes. In the middle of the diamond was a star with six points. Her arms were completely covered with the sleeves moved down her body with her front being mostly uncovered. It did rise up from beneath her breasts to cover them and her mound was violet fabric with a pink star and small cut out portions around it. She wore long thigh height boots with high heels with sharp tips. Around her neck was a white triange shaped collar with two points above her shoulders and one forming at her collarbone.

The ring was on her right ring finger and glowing with power. She understood the massive power and knowledge locked into the ring and how to use it. She was linked to what was another sisterhood in many ways and felt their love, felt their acceptance. She understood how to protect her people as long as she could with what this ring could provide, as a plan formed in her mind.

In her imagination, she saw the ring as a gift from Luffy. A gift from the man she realized she loved, even if he didn't love her back. She thought, 'He may not love me, but this does not mean I don't love him. I want him to be happy... yet I will never give up the hope for the return of my love, to give up the fight before it has ended. For the day may come when this will be the engagement or even the wedding band between the two of us.'

She blushed at the thought before she noticed her sisters now looming over her beloved as she expected they had been worried about her health. She spoke to their worry, "Sisters, he has not harmed me. The ring has given me even greater strength then I had before. I must talk to the two of you in private about it. Prepare yourself, Luffy-san, as we will be leaving as soon as possible for the Marine ship and the Gaol. But now I must speak to the Elder Nyon alone about my own preparations for the journey. Leave." she said with a commanding voice she hid the desire she had for Luffy, tried to gain her own emotionless and cruel state she did to protect anything she might care for. She had long ago learnt that anything she might care for save her sister would be used against her during her time as a slave.

'I have much to do and little time to do it in.' she began to organize her thoughts and what she needed to do.

Hancock began to make plans in her heads for the moment she left with Luffy as she knew she would have to take the Marine's ship to the Gaol. If any hint of her involvement with a pirate like Luffy was made known, then her island would be under attack from a much more powerful force. Unless one was able to stack the deck in the opposite direction.

'The ring is the most power tool and weapon in it's universe. If even just some of the Kuja like my sisters or Elder Nyon were to be gifted with the rings... Ring, can you hear my thoughts? Is it possible to make copies of the rings?' she thought as she looked with what appeared to be distane at her sisters and the elder.

'The ring can replicate itself, it can also replicate the lantern required for recharging the ring. Yours is stored in a special section of sub-space. If multiple Star Sapphires are to be created, it would be best to design a central lantern power battery to keep the optimium power for all lantern batteries. Central lantern power battery designs are also recorded in the ring's database, in case of emergancies like destruction of most of the Star Sapphire corps.' came the comment from the ring as it responded to her thoughts and questions.

"Elder, sisters, I have a means to give you the power to protect the Kuja from the Marines and the world government. The ring I hold can create copies of itself and convert you to the power of the Star Sapphire Corps, the power to do almost anything in the universe. As long as you are willing to hold it and contain the power of love which powers it.

I select the three of you to wield them for now, as the rings require the element of loss. Whether it is the lost of being a slave and a love of freedom or the loss of a love from a man, the three of you are the best I can think of to hold the power of the rings. This will allow you to build defenses against the Marines when I leave, to protect the island in case I do not return. I feel my destiney is linked with the fate of Monkey D. Luffy. Do you accept this?"

"Of course, sister. We believe in you." said Sandersonia as she took the information in.

"But why do you have to go off with that 'man' of all things?" said Marigold as she was confused why her sister was so bent on following this man.

Nyon looked at Hancock like she was trying to study what was in the beautiful woman's head from her facial expression and eyes. The older woman took her time as she rubbed her chin, deep with thought. Then the elder said, "Yes, I will accept this power."

Hancock nodded and pointed her ring at the trio before speaking, "It will take a time to convert you, which can be as long as seconds or weeks. It all depends on if you resist or if you accept the transformation. Be prepared to have your eyes opened."

The Empress fired the ring and beams of violet light covered the trio and froze them into crystals of the same colour as the light. It was not long before the three of the crystalized woman broke from the violet material and were revealed in more conservative versions of the outfit their leader wore. Likely a cause of the ring, as it now seems to have a flaunt it if you got it attitude.

She retracted her costume which was followed by the others. The dark-haired woman then began to express her plans, "Prepare the ship to sail to the Marine vessal, and prepare for the case I do not return. Marigold and Sandersonia, I leave you in charge until I return or until you know I will not return. There are also a few other factors which must be made ready before I leave. This is what needs to be done."

They all listened to the woman as she mapped out a plan for how to smuggle Luffy into the greatest prison in the world, one with only a single escaped prisoner in all of it's history. There was also a need to hide the rings from the world, for if they were known... nothing would stop the most powerful forces on their world from trying to grasp them as well.

Later...

The Pirate Empress dressed in her normal clothes, disguising the fact of her new change into a Star Sapphire. With the only exception being her violet ring, which most people wrote off. She was dressed in an attractive dress as well as a long covering cloak. Under this cloak and hugging tightly on to her body was Luffy, using his rings to make himself invisible. She suggested this double deception to keep the marines from learning about the rings.

The fact it also allowed her to be close to Luffy as he snuck on board did hurt either.

She had to turn the men back to flesh from the stone she had made them, it was a necessary evil to get to the prison before reaching Marineford. Deals had been made and she would be left alone in in the cabin as they traveled. She was also thinking of the power of the ring. Seems like a side effect to the power it granted her to make her thoughts reality, it also had a healing option.

It was slowly regenerating the brand on her back, the same "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" which made her less then a human. It had begun when she had put on the ring, it had taken her time to feel it but the scar tissue faded. The same tissue was replaced by new healthy and last time she had looked in a mirror, it was just a faint discolouration which didn't even look like a hoof.

Love was healing not only her heart but also her scars.

Meanwhile with Luffy...

Luffy had taken to higher ground when the Kuja people started to touch and stretch him while he didn't want to. So he had left for the roofs of the village, while looking at the sky which was causing him to remember his time in the other universe. Somehow where Kuma had wanted to send him had been interrupted by a spacial rift which sent him to the world of the Lanterns.

'Found myself in the middle of a war I didn't know. All of those zombie lanterns reminded me of Thriller Bark, and that weird looking guy. I had to help out, even if they didn't seem to stay down when using my Rubber Man powers. It wasn't until I managed to get my first ring, the Green one. The Blue one followed after a big battle against the Black Lanterns on that Earth place.

Then came all of the training before I was sent back to this world due to Ganthet's vision of new lights in my world. I was just glad I could keep the rings, cause it meant I could have all sorts of adventures in space once I become the King of the Pirates. The Lanterns are kinda like the Marines, but they are less like jerks then some I know. But Ganthet said I could stay a pirate if I followed the rules he gave me.' Luffy remembered when the little big-headed blue goy had scanned Luffy's mind, before making a quirky little smile like he had seen some kind of joke.

Luffy was wondering what other rings had managed to find their way to this universe, hoping the Black Rings had not made it to this universe. One set of zombies was bad enough, and there wasn't a full set of corps to counter then with the white light.

'Still, if those undead rings exist... I can call up Hal-sensei to help out with all of his friends. Still there is the question of what rings are out there?' Luffy asked himself, as he looked at the clouds in the sky.

As Luffy thought himself, there were series of changes in the world which had had been in as rings started to react where they lay.

Several yellow rings found their new masters in this world. The main one was a man with many lost teeth and a black beard on his face. He had a huge chest, a pot-like belly with thinner legs and arms. As the ring took it's place on his finger, his body shimmer with waves of shadows as he laughed with a Zehahahahahahahaha.

A single ring of indigo shot out to an island in the South Blue known as Torino Kingdom. Hidding there was a figure which had the appearance of a small child if one of it's parents was a blue nosed Rudoph the Red Nose Reindeer. It also wore a pink top hat with a white X on the front. It had been a surprised when the ring slipped itself on the finger hoof of the reindeer man, talking about compassion.

It was in a certain prison where the orange lantern and it's ring had been found by a man with overwhelming greed and desire. Desire for money, desire for power, desire for fame. All of the things he deserved and had earned by the suffering he had experienced, at the hands of Shanks and Strawhat. He clutched his lantern in the shadows, even as he used his powers to turn invisible and hide out from the prisoners and guards in the great Impel Down.

'I'm still trying to figure out all of the powers of this Lantern, this awesome and powerful Lantern. It holds so much power, I don't know where to begin with it. Or I would if it had a better instruction manual to it... seems it has some glitches with it's mind. Still it gives me time to plan out my escape as well as keep my eyes open to any kind of valuables I can take out of this place while I get out.

Now, I'm going to need a map or something to figure my way out of here. The oply problem is the Blue Gorillas and their damned sense of smell which I have yet to find a way to cover up while I make myself invisible. The beasts can detect me, so I have to stay out of their way. Fortunately, their trainers think they're reacting to nothing for some reason.

Once I get out of here, the world will learn to fear me once again. All of the treasures of the Grand Line will be mine, once I master my lantern and ring. Their power will give me everything I deserve as well as get my revenge on Strawhat and his crew as well as the Red-haired pirates. If the ring is right, once I kill them they will be joining up as my ghostly circus crew as my new Pirate crew/Orange Lantern Corps.

Look out world, the power of Buggy the Orange Lantern Clow is about to be released on the world. Once I'm out there all of the nations in the Grand Line and the New World will have to leave with their losses, while I learn to live with all of my gains.'


End file.
